


Gimme more

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им обоим действительно некуда спешить, но Баки словно хватается за каждую попытку наверстать упущенные моменты. И не то чтобы Стиву это не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme more

— Стив! — надсадно стонет Баки, утыкаясь лбом в изгиб локтя живой руки. Он лежит, раскинувшись поперек широкой кровати, а Стив сидит между его раздвинутых ног и, придерживая за бедра, сосредоточенно посасывает головку члена. Ему совсем не нравится спешить, а вот Баки — напротив, не терпится получить все и сразу. Мысленно усмехнувшись, Стив на пробу пропускает набухающий член в рот почти до самого горла, а затем, скользнув языком по стволу, отодвигается и мягко касается губами кожи рядом с поджавшейся мошонкой. Баки упрямо вскидывает бедра, ища большего контакта, но Стив с силой опускает его обратно.

— Не спеши, — криво улыбается Стив, глядя на Баки. Тот сердито смотрит в ответ, тяжело дышит от возбуждения, а на его животе белеет лужица подсыхающей спермы. 

Им обоим действительно некуда спешить, но Баки словно хватается за каждую попытку наверстать упущенное. И не то чтобы Стиву это не нравится.

Все начинается примерно через месяц после первой разморозки Баки в Ваканде. Стив вовсе не прячется, ему просто нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Он изредка следит за новостями из большого мира, но прогремевшая отмена Заковианского соглашения не проходит мимо него.

Реабилитация растягивается на долгие десять месяцев. Стив неустанно держится поблизости, постепенно приучая Баки к себе и к этому новому миру. И тот охотно учится. В какой-то момент Стиву кажется, что они поменялись местами — настолько Баки органично вписывается в изменившийся Нью-Йорк, в то время как он сам до сих пор чувствует себя заблудившимся туристом из пригорода.

Баки быстро разбирается в новой технике и быстро осваивает Интернет. Стив следит за этими изменениями с каким-то трепетом, а потом ловит себя на мысли, что начинает бояться, что Баки скоро отдалится от него. Встанет на ноги и заживет как совершенно незнакомый ему человек по имени Джеймс Барнс.

Все происходит во время затянувшегося затишья. Они вдвоем занимаются в одном из тренажерных залов в башне Старка. Стив расправляется уже со второй грушей, а Баки, надев наушники, сосредоточенно отжимается. Стив слышит музыку, пытается концентрироваться на тяжелых басах из какого-то саундтрека к боевику, но близость Баки никак не помогает ему настроиться на нужный лад. И Стив, конечно же, не слышит, как Баки бесшумно подкрадывается к нему со спины. Обернувшись, Стив распахивает глаза, когда видит, как Баки серьезно на него смотрит. В его ярко-голубых глазах поблескивает немой вопрос, руки сложены на груди, а его светло-серая футболка промокла от пота у горловины и в подмышках. Стиву кажется, что он в жизни не видел ничего красивее, но когда Баки улыбается уже давно знакомой ему шалой ухмылкой и стягивает футболку, то думает, что сейчас под ним разверзнется пол и его самого утянет в преисподнюю.

Их первый раз происходит в душевых. Они ломают пластиковые кабинки, отчаянно пытаясь насытиться друг другом, и Старк, узнав об этом, лишь посмеивается над забавами разошедшихся старичков.

Второй и последующие разы происходят уже без происшествий. Стив, одержимый идеей устроить им обоим нормальный первый раз, долго читает инструкции в Интернете, а затем мучает Баки, доводя того до исступления несколько часов подряд. Оказывается, Баки даже нравится изучать пределы его суперсолдатской выносливости и то, как она неплохо сочетается с его собственной.

Но ему всегда мало. Ему было мало даже в те их довоенные бруклинские годы.

И со временем эта жадность только растет в геометрической прогрессии.

Теперь Баки снова его удивляет. Стиву с трудом сдерживается и не краснеет, когда Баки перехватывает инициативу или предлагает такие грязные вещи, от которых у него мурашки по спине бегут. Он пытается отплатить ему тем же, но Баки запросто удается оставить его далеко позади в вопросах секса.

— Стив, — рычит Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях. Он кончил буквально несколько минут назад, но его член не без помощи рта Стива уже опять в боевой готовности. И Стив не собирается вестись ни на угрозы, ни на призывы поторопиться — вечер и так принадлежит им обоим.

Он планирует неспешно трахнуть Баки пальцами, а затем уже удовлетворить собственные потребности. Стив украдкой касается своего члена сквозь мягкую ткань боксеров и вытирает выступивший на лбу пот.

— Я только начал, — откликается он, пододвинувшись к Баки ближе. Тот заваливается спиной на кровать и требовательно разводит ноги.

— Кончишь в меня? — хрипло спрашивает Баки. — Или ты решил измотать меня, чтобы я отключился и больше не хотел трахаться?

— Всему свое время, — Стив смотрит, как Баки закусывает губу, и ему самому приходится с силой сжать щеку изнутри. Ему нравится, когда Баки говорит подобное. Ну а тот, явно это чувствуя, пользуется своей безнаказанностью.

— Или же ты хочешь, чтобы я хорошенько тебя попросил? — как ни в чем не бывало интересуется Баки. — Чтобы я встал на колени и отсосал? Тебе ведь нравится, когда я беру в рот твой член.

В ответ член Стива начинает пульсировать еще сильнее. Все это — чистая правда. Это маленький грязный секрет Капитана Америки. Выдохнув, Стив оглядывает все тело Баки — его напряженные соски, лабиринты шрамов, расходящиеся от левого плеча, аккуратный член и… Почти идеально гладкую кожу в паху. Баки приподнимает бедра, и Стив видит поблескивающую от смазки чуть приоткрытую дырку.

Стив надеялся, что сегодняшний марафон закончится уже на третьем раунде, но у Баки, видимо, совсем иные планы на вечер.

Пододвинув к себе флакон со смазкой, Стив выдавливает немного на ладонь и подносит ее к ягодицам Баки. Тот с готовностью раскрывается для него, принимая внутрь сразу два пальца. Стив видит, как Баки хватается за лежащее под ним одеяло, и скользит рукой дальше.

— Еще, — хрипло шепчет Баки, прикрывая глаза, и Стив послушно добавляет палец. Мышцы неохотно поддаются вторжению, и тогда он подливает смазки. Стив неспешно двигает рукой, растягивая и разминая дырку, а Баки шипит сквозь зубы и ведет бедрами навстречу.

— Ты как? — зачем-то спрашивает Стив, когда Баки стискивает его в себе.

— Добавь еще один палец, — раздается в ответ, и Стив вздрагивает. Ладонь у него не маленькая, а пальцы длинные, но Баки, кажется, настроен серьезно.

Тогда Стив, добавив смазки, не без труда медленно проталкивает свернутую лодочкой ладонь и поворачивает руку, нащупывая простату. Баки глухо скулит и отчаянно ерзает на постели, пытаясь глубже насадиться на трахающие его пальцы. И Стив охотно помогает ему, двигая рукой.

— Стив! — хрипло вскрикивает Баки, дернувшись в последний раз и затихая. А Стив ощущает, как все внутри Баки пульсирует вокруг его ладони, а затем его самого хорошенько встряхивает от внезапно подступившего оргазма.

Отдышавшись, Стив все же снимает с себя липкие боксеры и, вытеревшись ими, отбрасывает куда-то на пол. Он ложится рядом с Баки и коротко целует его в мокрое от пота плечо. На губах Баки блуждает довольная усмешка, когда он укладывается на бок к нему лицом.

— Я вижу, тебе понравилось? — лениво тянет Баки.

Это даже не вопрос, а констатация факта. Стив почти пристыженно отводит глаза и натыкается взглядом на собственную ладонь, безвольно лежащую на одеяле.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — игриво шепчет Баки. Стив мотает головой и откидывается на подушки, и тогда Баки забирается на него сверху. 

Стиву нечего сказать — он виновен по всем статьям.

— Нет? — довольно улыбается Баки и гладит себя по животу. — Ну вот и отлично. Хм, давай закажем еды из тайского ресторанчика на углу, а потом продолжим?

Стив понимает, что впереди у них обоих очередная бессонная ночь. И он готов дать Баки еще больше, если тот попросит.


End file.
